All in 1!
by SalmaChioChitose
Summary: Cerita tentang kegajean antara 3 tokoh didalam game "Ib" berserta Author yang gaje juga dan beberapa tokoh dari dalam game RPG game lainnya. Happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Ib itu milik Kouri-san dan fanfiction ini milik saya, BUKAN MILIK SIAPA-SIAPA *jawaban dari author dengan tegas**

**WARNING : typo or anything, please forgive me! kalau kegajean yang mendalam juga tolong maafin saya! **

**Author note : ini fanfiction pertama kali, jadi kalau ada kekurangan yang fatal mohon dimaklumi. mungkin cerita ini kependekan *lol***

**Let's Start the Story**

**All in 1!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ger, gue mau nanya sama lu.."  
"nanya apaan sih?! Udah tau gue lagi mau nendang si mannequin head ini!"  
"WOI, INI DI DUNIA NYATA WOI! BUKAN DI GUERTENA WORLD LAGI!"

PLAK!

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." garry yang tengah terengah-rengah gara-gara author kita kali ini, SalmaChioChitose membangun garry dengan cara memukulnya dengan harisen, dan kayaknya itu sakit deh *lol*

"APAAN SIH! ORANG LAGI MIMPI BURUK TAMBAH DIBURUKIN, DASAR AUTHOR GAJE!"

"Iye, iye.. gue minta maaf deh.."

"nah, lu mau nanya apa?" *garry ngejawabnya pake muka sok kesel gitu wkwkwkwk..

"gini gar, lu tuh sebenernya suka bukan ama sih ib? Gue bingung, tiap kali ketemu si ib, pasti muka lu langsung merah gitu. Tapi tiap kali si mary nanya, lu jawabnya 'kagak'. Jadi yang bener gimana sih?!" jawab SalmaChioChitose dengan pertanyaan yang ngepegelin mulut doang.

*blush* "apaan sih, dasar lu author tergaje dalam hidup gue! Ya jelas lah, jawabannya KAGAK"

"TUH KAN, LU MERAH LAGI?! Udah deh, mendingan lu jujur aja. Udah banyak kok orang-orang dunia nyata pada tau.."

"loh.. mereka.. tau dari mana?!" *tampangnya si garry setengah kaget gitu, uhh pengen difotoin tadi hp low battery, sial!

"umm, misalnya banyak kok fanfiction atau gambar lu yang lagi kiss sama ib, pergi jalan-jalan kek orang pacaran, sampai-sampai ni.."

Sebelum author gaje kita kali ini menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia udah keburu ke lukisan 'guertena world' gara-gara dilempar sama garry.

Keesokan harinya.

"DUK, DUK, DUK" seperti suara langkah kaki orang, tapi tidak diketahui namanya. Dan saat bertemu dengan Ib dkk, ternyata itu adalah author kita!

"ohh, udah balik lagi toh! Seru nggak pertualangnya?" jawab si garry yang gak tau kalau kali ini si author lagi ngenes.

"SERU BANGET SAMPE BUNGA ITEM GUE HABIS!" *rambut author hitem, jadi bunganye ikutan hitem *lol*

"loh, teteh dapet bunganya darimana?" jawab ib (dipanggil "teteh" kihihi, jadi geli rasanya)

"ini.. waktu ketemu si 'semut', dia ngasih ini buat jadi nyawa.. sekarang, masih ada!" jawab author SalmaChioChitose dengan bahagianya menunjukkan bunganya.

"Wahhh.. bagusnyaa! Boleh minjem gak kakak~?" jawab si mary.

"Jujur, ini udah di kenyataan, tapi.. nanti malah senasib kayak garry, nggak ah!" jawab author yang ketakutan bunganya dicopotin sama mary.

"halahh... kakak mah tau aja! Nggak seru!" jawab mary dengan marahnya.

"pake aja tuh punya gary!"

"O iya! Bang, minjem dong!" jawab mary sambil nengok ke gary *kihihi, rasain lo!

"A.. Apaan sih mary?! Udah mana dulu nyopotin, sekarang?! Masa mau lagi sih?!"

"baiklah.. akan aku ambil paksa! Kyahahahahaha" *suaranya mary udah kaya nenek penyihir.

Akhirnya author kali ini ngakak ngeliat gary yang dikejar-kejar terus sama mary buat ngambil bunganya. Dan kali ini juga, ib ikutan kejar *lol*. Nggak tahan melihat kelakuan author gaje kita kali ini ketawa besar-besaran, akhirnya garry melempar SalmaChioChitose ke dimensi waktu buat ngelempar ke game RPG Horror lain.

"ARGHHHH, SIALAN LO AUTHOR GAJE" jawab gary sambil siap ngelempar author ke dimensi waktu.

"Tung.. Tunggu gary, gue emang salah! Silahkan saja lempar gue, tapi asal jangan yang serem-serem amat!"

"IYA, IYA! GUE PENGEN LEMPAR LO KE SINI!"

"AHHHH! Ampuni aku GARY!"

Dan dengan mengenaskan, akhirnya SalmaChioChitose sukses dilemparkan ke game lain lewat dimensi waktu.

Keesokan harinya.

"ahhh! Bang.. dek.. author gaje kita udah pulang" jawab mary yang keliatannya gak pengen aku pulang ke rumah sewaan ini.

"Teteh ngapain pulang?" jawab si Ib yang keliatnnya juga nggak pengen aku pulang *hikhikhik, pada kejam semuanya!*

"ib yang manis, gak mungkin lah teteh gak pulang! Pertama: disana nggak ada tempat tinggal, kedua: teteh.. nggak mau balik ke dunia nyata dulu.. masih mau di dunia khayalan ini. Dan lebih penting, setelah abang gary ngelempar teteh ke game "Mad father" teteh bawa temen baru nih. Kenalin, namanya Aya Drevis sama Dio. Btw, aya, dio, Ib, sama Mary hampir seumuran, jadi.. semuanya temenan ya!" jawab SalmaChioChitose dengan semangatnya memperkenalkan orang baru.

"Ha..lo.. nama aku I..b.." ib memulai pembicaraan kepada Aya dan Dio *sebenarnya dia ketakutan diledek soalnya namanya takut dikira aneh*

"Ib? Namanya bagus ya. Kenalin, nama aku Aya, yang ini Dio. Meskipun dia bahan percobaan ayahku, tapi dia sehat walafiat." Jawab Aya yang seneng dapet temen baru.

"eh, eh.. kalian licik! Aku ditinggal sendirian..! oke, kenalin, nama aku Mary~ salam kenal!" jawab mary yang mau ikutan aja kerjaannya

"oke, tapi aku mau nanya dulu mary, kok kamu bawa-bawa _palette knife_ itu terus sih kemana-mana.. nanti kalau tertusuk salah atu disini? Bisa gawat itu!" jawab Dio yang ketakutan gara-gara udah pernah ketusuk *yang tahu pasti bakalan tahu wkwkwk*

"oh, ini udah biasa. Aku bahkan pernah mau ketusuk sama dia, tapi untungnya aku diselametin sama abang aku~" jawab si Ib ngejelasin dengan bahagia *padahal bener kata si Dio.

"abang? Siapa itu?" (Aya)

"itu loh, yang ada disana, yang lagi duduk-duduk makan macaron sama Author gaje kita, Namanya abang Garry" (Ib)

"ohh, kalian kenal sama dia? Aku takut, biasanya orang gede itu nyeremin, hii" (Aya)

"Tak apa, abangku itu baik banget, dia mungkin agak penakut, tapi gak apalah. Aku suka sama abangku!" (Ib)

"dan lagipula, aku akan menjagamu _lady Aya, _karena ibumu sudah memberiku tugas untuk menjagamu, selamanya!" (Dio) *mesranyaa*

"udah yuk! Daripada main ngobrolin Garry sama kakak Author gaje, mendingan kita cerita-cerita kejadian kita!" (Mary)

"Ayukkkk!) (Ib, Aya, dan Dio)

Dan keempatnya bermain dengan bahagia.

"Ahh, dasar Author nyebelin! Gara-gara ngajak mereka berdua, gue jadi nggak ada temennya kan!"

"siapa suruh harus ngelempar gue ke "Mad Father"?!"

"hmmmm" jawab gary yang keliataanya serius kali ini. Jujur, aku belum pernah ngeliat Gary seserius ini. Dan tampangnya juga mendukung. Dan untuk sebentar, gue menoleh kesebelah sana dimana Aya, Dio, Ib, dan Mary sedang menceritakan ceritanya masing-masing. Dan saat kulihat, dalam sekejab, gue ingat masa-masa dimana gue sama teman-teman (dunia nyata) sama kayak mereka, masa-masa saling main bareng, cerita bareng, pergi bareng, dan.. gue juga kangen sama orang tua gue yang pasti mereka khawatir soalnya tiba-tiba gue menghilang. Oya, gue belum ngejelasin ya? Kalau begitu. Lanjut yok~~~

_To be continued_

*dibalik layar

Gary: "huft, capek gila ngelempar Author Gaje ke dimensi waktu!"

SalmaChioChitose: "yaelah lu belum tau aja berat badan gue berapa?"

Gary: "emangnya berapa?"

SalmaChioChitose: "umm..et..to... *ngitung* kalau gak salah 50 kali ya?"

Gary:" ... eh, Ib.. ngantian peran yuk!

Ib: "nggak ah, lagian.. di skripsi nya teteh, abang kan yang harus ngelempar!"

Gary: *gila, nasib gue apes kali ini*


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : Ib itu milik Kouri-san dan fanfiction ini milik saya, BUKAN MILIK SIAPA-SIAPA *jawaban dari author dengan tegas**

**WARNING : typo or anything, please forgive me! kalau kegajean yang mendalam juga tolong maafin saya! **

**Author note : Lanjutan dari chapter 1, kalau soal kegajean, masih tetep gaje.. tapi kebanyakan sekarang cerita bukan kegajean lagi *loh?!***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Continued!

Flashback..

Gue ingat waktu dimana gue menghilang. Waktu itu , gue lagi main Ib. Saat sedang main, gue pengen banget pergi dunia yang menyesakkan ini dan pergi ke dunia Ib bersama ib, mary, dan gary. Keinginan gue kesana melebihi keinginan gue tinggal didunia nyata ini. Dan saat sedang berpikir, dikamar gue ada bolongan yang besar banget. Dan disitu semua yang ada langsung terhisap dengan bolongan waktu itu. Karena gue nggak bisa menahan diri sendiri, akhirnya.. gue terhisap dan terdampar di jalanan kota yang tak dikenal. Saat itu gue pingsan dan dibawa oleh gary, mary dan ib.

Saat gue bangun, disana ada seseorang yang gue kenal. Rambutnya berwarna biru keungu-unguan dengan rambut hitam. Dan saat itu juga gue sadar bahwa gue terhisap oleh dimensi waktu. Mungkin dimensi waktu mewujudkan keinginan orang-orang.

Back to Story.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu, gue mau nanya."

"yaudah mau nanya apaan?"

"mungkin tiap kali gue ngelempar lu ke dimensi waktu, lebih tepatnya ke RPG Horror games, lu bisa bawa orang ya dari game itu?"

"umm.. i think i can..!" jawab Author yang mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Saat Author gaje melihat ke arah gary, tampangnya gary mempunyai ide yang bagus untuk dirinya dan sesuatu yang ngggak begitu bagus untukku.

"oke deh! Mulai kali ini, kau mempunyai pertualangan!"

"hm? Pertualangan? Aku? Kenapa?"

"kok hm sih? Ini supaya rumah hunian ini rame dan seru!"

"et..to... ta.. tapiii.."

"halah, jangan banyak ngomong! Ayo, gue akan melemparmu ke game ini! Bawa orang ya!"

Belum selesai ngomong, gary memotong pembicaraan dan mulai memegang Author untuk dilemparkan pastinya.

"ahhhhh, jangannnnnnnnn!"

Esok harinya.

"klek!" suara pintu rumah terdengar dari penjuru isi rumah, dan pastinya semua orang melihat siapa yang datang, begitu pula dengan Gary yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya Author dari tadi.

"tadai..."

"gimana, gimana? Bawa orang?" jawab gary yang sudah bersemangat mendengar jawaban dari SalmaChioChitose.

"TADAIMA!" jawab SalmaChioChiose dengan tampang yang mengerikan karena marah telah dilempar ke game yang serem.

"iya, iya.. jawab juga dong pertanyaannya!"

"iya, iya.. gue bawa nih.!"

"loh, teteh.. ini siapa?" jawab Ib.

"Ini Aki dan Misao, mereka dari Game 'Misao'. Cuman mereka yang bisa dibawa. Soalnya ruang di dimensi waktunya gak muat!" jawab Author dengan wajah bahagia karena melihat Ib dan memperkenalkan Aki dan Misao pada semua isi rumah.

"dari pada ngomongin begituan, mendingan gini aja.." Gary memulai pembicaraan dengan hal yang sudah biasa kita temui di lingkungan masyarakat, iya.. tentunya Gombal.

"_Miss, did you know what's make you difference with Garbage?"_

_"umm.. what it's that?" _jawab Misao dengan suara yang imut dan tentunya membuat Gary terpesona.

_"if the Garbage is always in place, If you are, always on my heart!"_ jawab Gary dengan muka yang keliatannya menyenangkan. Tapi, jujur saja, gue jijik dengan gombalan tadi.

"err, by the way, dia ini siapa ya? Kok langsung nyambung-nyambung ke gombal?"

"namaku Gary miss, i want to tell you something, i'm li..." belum sempat Gary melanjutkan pembicaraan yang jijik itu, Ib datang ke Misao dan Aki bersama Mary dan Aya. dan keliatannya Ib juga merasakannya hawa yang sama denganku, menjijikan.

"Kakak, kok mau aja sih sama Abang Gary?! Abang itu aneh orangnya! Penakut, terus kalau makan macaron, habisnya itu bisa 20-30 biji lah! Mendingan main sama kita saja! Kebetulan, kita lagi cerita-cerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing!" jawab Ib yang antusias melihat Misao dan Aki. Kayaknya setelah mendengar perkataan Ib, Misao dan Aki juga langsung antusias.

"Boleh! Boleh! Kalau gitu, mendingan kita main sekarang saja yuk!"

Misao dan Aki ikut bersama Ib menuju ruang tempat tidur, dari suaranya, keliatannya mereka sudah tertawa dan cerita-cerita. Gary masih terpaku ditempat. Dan gue? Hampir mau ketawa. Karena sudah nggak bisa ditahan, akhirnya? Ketawa juga.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! MAMPUS LU! MAKANYA SEBELUM NGEGOMBAL, BENERIN DULU TUH MUKA SAMA RAMBUTNYA, HAHAHAHAHA!" jawab gue sebagai Author sadis. Awalnya, gue cuman ketawa sambil nutup mata, ternyata saat membuka mata, Gary hanya diam dan sekarang sudah keliatan marah.

"lo tuh jangan suka ngehina! Dan lo juga nggak tau, perjuangan gue bikin gombalan yang akhirnya sekarang nggak diterima!"

"Ga.. Gary.. hello? Kalau gitu, maafin gue ya, terkadang juga, gue suka nggak punya hati sama orang, yaudah.. dari pada marahan gini, kita makan macaron aja ya. Gue beli 50 biji. Lu suka kan?" jawab gue dengan baik-baik dengan Gary.

Ternyata candaan gue udah kelewatan. Gary masih terdiam. Tapi dia langsung merebut macaron dari tangan gue dan langsung memakannya sendirian di dapur. Waktu gue liat, ternyata gue cuman disisain 1 biji, warna hitam.

Esok harinya. Gue bangun dari tempat tidur. Melihat Ib, Mary, Aya, Dio, Misao dan Aki yang masih tertidur. Dan gue juga melihat Gary yang tidur sambil memegang bunganya, *mungkin dia jaga-jaga takut diambil mary terus dicopot-copotin buat main 'love me-love me' not itu.

Gue keluar buat mencari angin. Kebetulan, pagi hari di kota itu sedikit enak. Masih belum ada kendaraan yang lewat. Ademmm bangettttttt.

Tapi, ternyata dibelakang gue ada Gary yang baru bangun tidur. Setelah melihat gue, kayaknya dia mau iseng lagi.

Dia mulai memegang gue, dan berlari untuk ngelempari gue lagi. Dan kali ini, tampaknya gue bisa melihat serpihan neraka.

"WOIIII, MAU NGAPAIN LU?! BARU BANGUN JUGA GUENYA!"

Gary nggak ngerespon. Dan kali ini, gue menjambak rambutnya. Dia kayaknya mulai kesakitan.

"ANJIR, ANJIR, ANJIR..!"

"MAKANYA, TURUN GUE SEKARANG!

Ternyata, perdugaan gue kali ini salah banget. Tadinya, si Gary mau ngelemparin gue ke game 'Mad Father' lagi buat ngundang Monica Drevis (ibunya Aya) sama Maria. *loh, kenapa si Gary sekarang sukanya sama orang-orang gede ya?*tapi ternyata..

2 hari kemudian..

"tadaima...BRUK!" jawab SalmaChioChitose yang kecapean habis dari 2 game sekaligus.

"loh?! Salma, kamu kenapa?" jawab Misao yang dateng setelah melihat aku jatuh terpapar di lantai.

"hmm, etto.. nama kamu siapa ya?" jawab Aki sambil melihat kedua orang yang kubawa bersamaan setelah menyelesaikan 2 game itu.

"Gila! Kali ini, bawanya cowok masbro!" jawab Gary sambil menikmati kopi yang tentunya disertai dengan macaron warna biru.

"oh, ini.. namanya David, dari 'The Crooked Man', satunya lagi Takeshi dari 'ao oni'.. halah.. gue pengen tidurr!" jawab Author yang kecapean berat karena kedua gamenya sama-sama dikejar orang yang serem.

"etto.. nama aku Misao, yang ini Aki, dan mereka yang kecil dan imut ini teman-temanku." Jawab Misao sambil malu-malu.

"eng, kalau yang itu?" jawab David sambil menunjuk ke arah Gary.

"Yang itu namanya Gary, dia lebih suka sama Author.. jadi kalian bisa main sama kita-kita. Ayuk!" jawab Misao yang selalu antusias mengundang orang untuk bermain bersama dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, Mari kita mendengarkan cerita dari Abang Takeshi dan Abang David!" jawab Mary yang bener-bener seneng gila.

Dengan seperti biasanya, Gary cuman bisa meliat betapa menyenangkannya mereka bermain. Tapi kalau si Gary ikutan, pasti semuanya bakalan ngejailin Gary. Jadi, Akhirnya si Gary cuman bisa melemparkan SalmaChioChitose ke dalam dimensi waktu dan mengundang orang-orang biar rame.

Disisi lain, saat Misao dan Mary meliat betapa menyenangkannya Author kita bermain lempar macaron ke dalam mulut Gary.

"eh, eh.. keliataannya mereka seru banget ya!" *Mary

"ya.. mereka lebih akrab dibandingin kita Mar" *Misao

"kalau gitu, kita biarin aja mereka" *Mary

Semakin hari, semakin banyak orang yang berdatangan ke rumah hunian itu seperti dari Mermaid Swamp, Paranoic, Hello?Hell...o?, Pallete, Dll. Dan semakin hari juga Author Gaje kita kecapean.

"ARGHHHH! GUE HAMPIR SETIAP HARI NGELIAT SERPIHAN NERAKA! DIE LU GER!"

"LAH, KAN BIAR RAME AUTHOR GAJE!"

"OKE FINE! LEMPARIN GUE KE GAME 'IB' LAGI BIAR GUE BAWA TUH LADY IN BLUE BIAR LO MAMPUS!"

"CIACIACIACIA *lol* JADI TETEH MAU BAWA IBUKU?" Jawab Mary dengan wajah yang antusias lagi?! *dan semenjak kapan ya lady in blue jadi ibunya mary?*

"emangnya itu ibu lu Mar?"

"IYA! ITU IBU AKU! BAWAIN YA TEH!"

"OKE SIP! GUE BAWA BESOK!"

Keesokan harinya. Di pagi hari yang cerah nan indah ini..

"GYAAAAAAAA... MENJAUHLAH, MENJAUHLAH!"

"ASKJCHNXUEWSCJGUSCDFM"

"AYO BU! AYO BU!"

"Dukung ibu terus ya dek!"

"iya bu! Pastinya adek bakalan dukung ibu!"

"AUTHOR TERGAJE, SARAP, GILA, #^%#*&^"

"MAMPUS LU! GILIRAN LU YANG NGELIAT SERPIHAN NERAKA!" jawab Author sambil terus mendukung Lady In Blue yang sedang mengejar bunga Gary.

Dan saat kenangan indah di rumah hunian ini terus berlanjut, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa waktu sebulan sudah hampir dekat.

_To be continued._

*Dibalik layar

SalmaChioChitose: beneran loh, gue ngeliat serpihan neraka!

Gary: halah..parahan gue kali!

SalmaChioChitose: emangnya lu apa?!

Gary: gue ngeliat neraka asli..

SalmaChioChitose: ...

Lady in Blue: Garyyyyyyy... mana bunganyaaaaa?!

Gary: GYAAAAAAAAAA

Mary: AYO BU, AYO BU! *masih mendukung.


End file.
